Ai se Eu Te Pego
by english-red-roses
Summary: "Ai que? ¿Que es eso, Arthur? No es tu asquerosa comida…" pregunto América confundido. "Déjame mostrarte" respondió el británico.


**Ai se eu te pego**

**Resumen:**"_Ai_ que? ¿Que es eso, Arthur? No es tu asquerosa comida…" pregunto América confundido. "Déjame mostrarte" respondió el británico.

*Cuando empiezen a bailar la coreo si quieren, pongan la canción. link: .com/watch?v=hcm55lU9knw

* * *

><p>-Alfred- lo llamó Arthur una tarde. Alfred se dio vuelta y observó al inglés que se estaba quedando en su casa por unos días. Arthur había llegado hacia un par de horas, ya habían ido a almorzar y en aquel momento estaban pensando en talvez ir a Central Park o al cine.<p>

-¿Que pasó Arthur?

-Nada- Arthur se encogió de hombros. –¿Que haces?-

Alfred levantó el Nintendo DS que tenía en sus manos y sonrió. "Típico" pensó Arthur mientras se sentaba a su lado. De repente al inglés se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Alfred, ¿conoces el _Ai__se__eu__te__pego_?-le preguntó.

-_Ai_ que? ¿Qué es eso, Arthur? No es tu asquerosa comida ¿verdad?-le preguntó Alfred con miedo. Ese inglés era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¡No, tonto! Es algo que me mostró Antonio.

-¿Antonio? ¿Que hacías con él?-Arthur era su novio, y no por eso quería decir que dudara de él. Arthur no era de esas personas que engañan a sus parejas. Pero…

-¡Tonto! Fuimos a comer y me lo mostró. Me dijo que se lo había mostrado Portugal.

-¿Y que se supone que es eso?-preguntó Alfred desconfiado.

-Es una canción, y una coreografía. ¿Quieres aprenderla?

Alfred se sintió como un imbécil. Había desconfiado de Arthur, quien lo único que quería enseñarle era una coreografía que le había enseñado Antonio. Alfred sonrió: ¿Arthur bailando? ¡Eso quería verlo!

Arthur se sentó en la computadora y descargó en el Ares la canción "Ai se eu te pego" por Michel Teló. Luego de unos minutos, Arthur corrió algunas cosas dejando un espacio considerable para poder bailar.

_Nossa,_

Arthur se agachó levemente hacia a un costado,

_Nossa_,

Arthur se agachó hacia el otro costado.

_Assim você me mata._

Flexionó los brazos y comenzó a "abanicarse" con las manos.

_Ai se eu_

Extendió los brazos hacia delante.

_Te__pego_.

Flexionó los brazos y movió la pelvis de una forma muy sujetiva...Como si estuviera haciendo el amor con alguien.

_Delícia, delícia  
>Assim você me mata<br>Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego_

Volvió a hacer la misma coreografía. Alfred dedujo que ese debía de ser el estribillo. Finalizado esa parte, comenzó a sonar una música instrumental bastante bailable. Arthur comenzó a moverse hacia los lados como si bailara samba. Movía las manos y las piernas. Pero cuando comenzó el estribillo volvió a hacer la misma coreografía que al principio.

La canción no era muy larga.

-¿Y? ¿No es genial?-preguntó Arthur cuando terminó.

-Si…

-¿Quieres que te la enseñe? Vamos, ¡dí que sí! ¡Tengo muchas canciones que mostrarte!

Arthur comenzó a insistirle y Alfred no tuvo más opción que dejar que Arthur hiciera lo que quisiera.

Cuando Alfred se había aprendido bien la coreografía, ambos más o menos sabían la letra (aunque cantaban por fonética). Pero Arthur no paró allí, y le mostró otras canciones que le había mostrado el ibérico como "Chora me liga" de Joao Bosco e Vinícius, "Chorando se foi" de Kaoma y "Taboo" y "Danza Kuduro" de Don Omar.

Habían pasado una tarde muy entretenida, habían bailado la llamada "Lambada" (Alfred recordó la melodía que estaba en una canción de Jennifer López: "On the Floor". Arthur tambien le enseñó la coreografía de Danza Kuduro, o por lo menos como le mostró Antonio como la bailaban algunas chicas…En fin, una muy linda jornada.

Pero Alfred aún tenía una duda…

-Dime Arthur, porque me insististe tanto para que bailara el "Ai se eu te pego"?

Arthur sonrió.

-¿No es obvio? "Ai, se eu te pego, ai, ai, se eu te pego"-hizo el movimiento de caderas, muy pronunciado. –Ahora, quiero que te pongas delante de mí.-volvió a hacer ese movimiento de caderas.

A Alfred le vino un tik nervioso en el ojo y se quedó paralizado.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ARTHUR!

Luego de que no pudiera caminar por un día entero, descubrió lo que quería decir la canción:

_ "Si te cojo"._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><em>holaaa! hacia MILLONES Y TRILLONES de años que no actualizaba...DIOS ni me acordaba como se subia un fic! O_O <em>

_tengo millones de historias en la cabeza y en la compu, pero: soy vaga y no escribo, estoy ocupada con el liceo..._

_amo esa canción: Ai se eu te pego la pasaron hace poco en una fiesta de 15 q fui y me encantoo! Conocen las canciones que mencioné? _

Taboo (es como una version en protugues/español de la Lambada, esta buenissima!)-Don Omar

Danza Kuduro-Don Omar

Ai se eu te pego-Michel Teló. jaja vieron a Neymar bailando la canción? Esa es la coreo que hacen ellos. Me habian dicho que quería decir eso "Si te cojo" o algo así.

Chora me liga (hay otra versión en español y en cumbia de Grupo Play, pero me gusta mas esta) :3-Joao Bosco e Viníciu

"Lambada" osea, Chorando se foi- Kaoma

_Link de la coreo de Neymar: .com/watch?v=lLpEN1DU9DI&feature=related_

_Tomatasos? una bofetada? Aunque preferirira un review..._

_chauchis! :)  
><em>


End file.
